


On a Boat (no flippy-floppies)

by roxashighwind



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), The Broken Howl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Dawn found her in an unobtrusive position on the deck, eyes closed and face angled toward the slowly rising sun.-Pike's been on the Broken Howl for a couple months, and she loves the early mornings up on deck.





	On a Boat (no flippy-floppies)

**Author's Note:**

> Working title was 'Pike @Sea'
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted to do something short and [Panda](http://alittlerandapanda.tumblr.com) suggested something with Pike when she was sailing. 
> 
> It's 100% unstated in the fic but Elodie is a nearly 6' tall half-celestial fighter who came on the Broken Howl as muscle/protection against raiders and things like that.
> 
> The title is from exactly where you think it's from.

Days on the Broken Howl were sometimes nothing but almost backbreaking work attempting to keep the ship on its proper course or defend it from attack. Other days, well, Pike got to watch the ocean and relax. Growing up in Westruun, Pike had never thought that she’d go sailing. 

While living with Paw Paw Wilhand and learning from him, she had expected to go to the temple of Sarenrae in Emon at some point, offer her service and dedication to Father Tristan to be placed wherever Sarenrae told him she was needed. Instead, things had gone very differently for her and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Dawn found her in an unobtrusive position on the deck, eyes closed and face angled toward the slowly rising sun. Her long white hair was tied up in four buns and a scarf, protecting any wayward strands from the gusting winds, clothing light and loose for her day off. Her body rocked with the sway of the ocean as she soaked up the gently warming air.

“The morning is always so peaceful.”

Pike’s eyes remained closed as a soft smile stretched her salty cheeks. “When it’s not storming,” she replied, and pat at the empty space to her right side. “Join me, Elodie?”

A warm chuckle came from her companion before she folded her legs and sat. “How long have you been out here?” 

She opened one eye just enough to see how far the sun was over the horizon - not even halfway above the ocean in the distance. “Two hours, maybe?” she replied, eyes once more closed. 

“Do you never sleep?” The chuckle came with a nudge of a thigh against Pike’s knee. “You were up late drinking with the rest of us last night.”

“What can I say? I really like the sunrise.” She hummed softly, an aimless tune, and kept her face lifted toward the rising sun.

Elodie picked up the aimless tune and carefully turned it into a soft song about the beauty of the sun and sea and pretty girls who soak up both as though they need it to live. Her voice was a low alto, and the lyrics came on the fly so they weren’t perfect, but Elodie was pleased to hear Pike’s melody get louder and more confident as she sang. 

As the song wrapped up - because Elodie couldn’t think of more lyrics - clapping could be heard from farther up the deck. Elodie waved off the clapping crew with an eyeroll. “Don’t you have work you should be doing?” she called. All she got in return were some rude gestures and requests for shanties; she ignored them and turned her attention back to Pike.

Pike had turned while Elodie was distracted by their shipmates, and smiled brightly. “Do you think you can remember what you sang?” she asked. Her knee pressed more firmly into the taller woman’s thigh. 

“I think I can. Did you want to write it down for your bard friend?”

Her smile widened to a grin; Elodie knew her well. “Yes! I think he’d love it.”

“Do you know how to write music so you can also give him the part you did?” 

“Well… no. But I know you do! You’ll help me, won’t you?” she asked, hopeful. “Oh please, Elodie, I think it would be a great Winter’s Crest gift for him.” 

Elodie pretended to think about it for a moment. “Asking for the pretty song is your way of sweet talking me into also writing down the shanties, isn’t it?” 

Pike pressed a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Ulterior motive? Me? I would never!” She couldn’t hold in her giggles. “But… will you do it?” 

“Of course I will.” Of everyone on the Broken Howl, Elodie had the hardest time saying no to Pike. “Today is your rest day?”

“And you’re on watch starting at midday.” Pike slowly unfolded herself and stood. She stretched, arms high above her head and back arching until a series of pops could be heard as her spine realigned. 

“That means we’ve only got a few hours. Let’s see how much we can get done.” Elodie rose gracefully and nodded in the direction of the crew quarters. “I’ll go grab some parchment.” 

Pike grinned. “Thank you so much!” She tucked herself against the taller woman’s side for a moment before taking off in the direction of her bunk. “I’ll be right over to yours in a second!” she called as she hurried across the deck.

Elodie watched her go for a moment before following more sedately, very purposefully ignoring the wolf whistles of the other active crew.


End file.
